Finding my way back to you
by Darkrinoa18
Summary: After 2 years without her, Jane realises he needs to be with Lisbon again. That he loves her. Will Lisbon be happy to see him when he shows up on her doorstep?


_A/N After all these years I'm back! Muhahaha! With a jisbon fic. I hope you enjoy this if you're a jisbon shipper. Its starts around episode 6x09 My blue Heaven. English is not my first language so please don't be too critical about that. There's some smexiness but it's pretty harmless. Reviews are highly appreciated!_

Patrick Jane was sitting at a small table, facing the window. A napkin with writing on it in his hands. He gazed out of the window. He'd been happy here. What's not to love? Sunny, great beaches, nice people and the food was simply fantastic. That last thing was definitely something he couldn't do without. He managed to find himself a small home. Very basic, but he liked it that way. And he couldn't really afford to get something a little more fancy. He knew if he wanted to, he could just play some poker or whatever. But he liked to keep things simple. The past few weeks though, he seemed to be bored more than anything. Sure, it was great, but after a while it stopped being interesting. What he really wanted, was to share it with someone. Well, not just someone. Lisbon. He wrote her letters in the 2 years that he'd been here, but lately he just couldn't stop thinking about her. He'd missed her from the beginning, but it was getting to the point where he was thinking about sending her a plane ticket. He pushed the idea aside, but it kept coming back to him. A couple of nights ago he dreamed about her.

It felt so real and yet he had known it wasn't. Because Lisbon had walked in his house as if she had done it many times. Smiled at him and then kissed him on the cheek. He was so happy to see her, he told himself to please not wake up. He thought about what he should do. If Lisbon would show up in real life, he'd probably give her a great, big hug. But this was a dream. So he could do what he wanted the most. He put his hands on her hips, and kissed her. She had kissed him back with just as much passion. He could really taste her, smell her, run his fingers through her hair. She pulled back from the kiss and started unbuttoning his shirt. Giving him a sexy, playful look that drove him mad. She'd taken his hands, and pulled him into the bedroom. Then, when Lisbon had put her hands on his chest and pushed him on the bed, he woke up.

In those ten years of working with Lisbon they became close. Very close. He had never known friendship like that before. She had stood by him no matter what. She had put her job on the line so many times. For him. And he loved her for it. What had he given her in return? Nothing. Sure, he helped her on many murder cases. He managed to solve them all. Lisbon had said on several occasions that, that was enough. That despite all the problems that came along with having him work for the CBI, it was worth it. He put bad people behind bars. But it wasn't enough, really. He had always known the way he treated her wasn't right. That she deserved better. But as long as the person responsible for his family's death was still alive, he almost felt like it was his right to act like that. He had an excuse to be mean and selfish. But those days were over. He had done it. Killed the man who murdered his family and then fled the country. Time here had opened his eyes. How wrong he was, to treat Lisbon like that. At the time he just refused to see it. Because he had only one goal. He supposed this would make a nice new goal in life. Do right by Lisbon. Jane knew that Lisbon had feelings for him. He wouldn't say she was in love with him, but there was something there. Every so often she gave him a look that gave it away. Sam Bosco had seen it too. Sam had wanted that look to be for himself, instead he found it was for Jane. Before he died, he told Jane about Lisbon. Thinking that Jane had no idea that Lisbon had feelings for him. Looking back, Jane probably had some feelings for Lisbon too. He just wouldn't let them come to the surface. He pushed them back. But no more.

He didn't have to send her a plane ticket. Because agent Abbot from the FBI had approached him this morning. Telling him all the charges against him would be dropped, if he'd come and work for the FBI. He had gone home to think about it. He wanted to come back. Be where Lisbon was. So he wrote down some conditions on a napkin. One of them said that the FBI had to offer Lisbon a job. And that they were to work together. He read them over one more time before smiling to himself. He was going to see her soon.

* * *

" So, how does it feel to be back in America?" Abbot said when they exited the airport.

" Feels like I should eat something. I'm starving." Jane answered while his stomach made a loud growl.

" You'll have plenty of time to eat at the office. Let's go."

They got in a car that drove them to the FBI offices. It was a quiet drive. Nobody said anything. Jane was watching his reflection in the window. Sad that his 2 year getaway had come to an end, and yet, excited to see Lisbon.

" Is Lisbon going to be there?" He asked.

" No. But someone else you know is there. You should talk to him."

Jane contemplated who it could be. Cho or Rigsby maybe? Or someone else from the CBI? It had to be. He didn't really get to know anybody outside the CBI in those ten years.

Sometime later the car came to a stop. It was a huge, cold looking building. The inside wasn't very different. Not a couch in sight. Cold, hard chairs. Jane couldn't really imagine himself working here. But as long as Lisbon would be here, it would be fine. Besides, he'd be out questioning suspects and all that most of the time. He looked at the signs, finding one that said: Canteen.

" Jane, where are you going? My office is this way."

Jane kept walking but pointed at the sign. Abbot decided not to protest and followed him. When Jane grabbed some food, Abbot made a call and found a table to sit at. When Jane was done stacking his tray with food, he saw Abbot sitting at a table. And then sat down at a completely different table with his back to Abbot. Abbot rolled his eyes and sat down at Jane's table. Jane shrugged and said: " I like to eat alone." He took a big bite from a sandwich and a looked of disgust formed on his face. " Wow, your food is worse than your interior." He swallowed it and washed it away with orange juice. " I gotta say, no couches, bad food and no Lisbon. Maybe I shouldn't have come here." Then, over Abbot's shoulder, he saw a familiar face walk towards their table. " Cho!?"

" Jane."

He sat down next to Abbot. A serious look on his face. Jane smiled. Cho hadn't changed at all. He looked exactly the same as he did 2 years ago. " You work for the FBI now? " He just nodded.

" I'll leave you two to talk." Abbot said and walked out of the canteen.

" How's it going Cho? "

" Good. You? "

" Fine. " He realized the last time he saw Cho was moments before he killed RJ. " So, what are you supposed to talk to me about? "

" Abbot told me that you want Lisbon to work with you. We haven't contacted her yet. I wanted to tell you a few things before we do."

Suddenly Jane started worrying. Had something happened to her? " Ok, shoot."

" Lisbon's a small town chief in Washington. She's got a nice home, made new friends. She's happy. We kept in touch after you left and she had a hard time getting over the fact that you disappeared and that the CBI was gone. It's been hard for her to get a job after everything that's happened. But she managed to get her life back on track. And she did it well. Like I said, she's happy. What I'm trying to say is, she might not jump to the chance of working with you again. You have to consider that. Besides, if she's happy, would you really want her to drop everything and come here?"

Jane couldn't speak. He never even thought of this. Once again, he was too caught up in his own feelings. Being selfish yet again. " I…I guess not."

" Look, I'm just looking out for her. She's a good friend and deserves to be happy. If she wants to work for the FBI, with you, then that's fine. But no, is no. Don't try to manipulate her into doing something she doesn't want. Don't make her feel guilty for turning your offer down. Ok? "

" Of course Cho."

" That means that you may have to work here without Lisbon. You'll be a member of my team. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. Here's a plane ticket to Washington and here's Lisbon's address. I suggest you leave right away."

Jane gave Cho a small smile. Feeling less sure of himself than he did before this talk. "Does Abbot know about this?" he said, holding up the ticket.

" Yes, I convinced him it was the best way. Are you gonna eat that?"

Jane shook his head and pushed the tray to Cho who started on the sandwich right away. Jane then got up and left. On his way to see Lisbon.

* * *

Jane fumbled on his clothes while he sat in a cab that took him to Lisbon's home. He just realized he hadn't even bothered to clean up. He'd been on the move non-stop for a long time. He smelled his armpit and found he didn't smell good at all. "Could you take me to the nearest motel instead?" The cab driver laughed, having seen him in his rearview mirror. " Got a date huh?" He said in a hoarse voice. It was an older man with deep wrinkles in his face. "Something like that." Jane answered. Disappointed he would have to wait a bit longer.

Sometime later he checked into the motel. He dropped his bag on the bed. Now that he thought about it, Lisbon probably wouldn't be home yet anyway. It was dinner time but knowing Lisbon she'd be home a little later than that. He felt silly thinking that. It had been two years. He had changed and Lisbon probably did as well. She had an entirely different job. One that couldn't possibly be as demanding as being a homicide detective at the CBI. When he stepped under the shower he realized how tired he was. His body, not his mind. He was wide awake. Feeling more nervous than he thought he would be. The hot water felt good on his skin. For a few minutes he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. When he stepped out of the shower he walked towards the mirror. It was all steamed up. He wiped the water away and looked at himself. His hands touched his chin and cheeks. Should he shave? But his thoughts quickly filled with Lisbon. What if she wasn't happy to see him? What if she was angry with him? Did she still have feelings for him? Did she have a boyfriend? "Snap out of it." He said to himself. " You're seeing her tonight and you're going to tell her how you feel." He sighed. And how would that go down? Yes, he loved her and he wanted to be with her. But in what way? He was in love with her, but he didn't want to risk their friendship. So maybe he should keep his true feelings to himself. " You're overthinking this." He decided not to shave and put on the only clean clothes he brought with him. After a last glance in the mirror he left the motel. Lisbon's place wasn't far so he didn't bother calling a cab. It was a nice evening for a walk. A little chilly but nice. His mind started wandering again. But he managed to calm himself. He would just wait and see. Let the pieces fall where they may. After a 20 minute walk, he found himself in front of Lisbon's house. The lights were on so she should be there. This was it.

* * *

Jane took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. His heart beat faster and faster. And then, there she was. His Lisbon. Her hair loose, in wild beautiful curls. Wearing black sweatpants and a white tank top. She was holding a paintbrush in her hand and there was a bit of white paint on her cheek. She was gorgeous. "Jane." She said with a shocked expression on her face. Jane smiled his biggest smile. Joy filling his heart the moment he saw her.

"Lisbon…I…I missed you."

When she smiled back he pulled her in for a hug. Lisbon was stunned for a second but really hugged him back. holding him as close as she possibly could. Jane smelled her hair. He never wanted to let go. Lisbon giggled and pulled loose.

"Can I close the door now?" Jane stepped aside. " Jane, what are you doing here? The FBI will know you're here."

But Jane didn't want to talk about that right now. "Never mind that, come here."

Lisbon came closer and Jane took her hand. It was a bit colder than his, even though he came from outside. With his other hand, he slowly brushed some hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes slightly when he did.

"Did you miss me?" He whispered. Their foreheads were now touching.

"Yes." He could feel her breath on his face.

His mind raced back to the dream he had just for a second.

Then he whispered: "I want to kiss you."

He slowly moved closer, not sure if she wanted this too. Finally his lips brushed hers softly. She didn't pull back. She started moving her lips to his. His heart skipped a beat. She wanted this as much as he did. His hands found her curls and he roamed his fingers through it as the kiss became more and more passionate. His tongue exploring all of her. She dropped the paintbrush on the table and he felt her hands in the back of his neck, her fingers playing with his hair. He slightly registered the feeling of some wet paint in his neck. Lisbon started pushing him towards the bedroom without breaking the kiss. Once there her fingers found the buttons of his blouse. She pushed the fabric off his shoulders leaving her hands to explore his bare chest. He found the hem of her top and she lifted her arms indicating for him to take it off. He did so, revealing a black, lace bra. Her curls falling back into place. Finally they made eye contact. Jane's heart overflowed with love. He could never be without her again. Her lips found his once more as she rid herself of her pants. He did the same. She reached for the light switch to turn it off. Slowly pushed him on the bed and sat down on his lap, her hips grinding against his lap. Both started breathing heavily now. Lost in passion. Jane's fingers found the hook of her bra and loosened it, revealing her bare breasts. Jane started kissing them softly, earning a small moan from Lisbon. They eventually found each other under the covers. In the darkness they made love. The light from the window revealing their naked bodies to each other slightly. When the love making came to a blissful ending Jane still held her close.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear. " I love you too."

He had no idea what it meant for him to hear her say that. He closed his eyes. Finally giving his body the rest it had been asking for.

" I had played out a lot of scenarios before seeing you, but this wasn't one of them." he said.

Lisbon laughed. Her fingers tracing lines across his chest.

" Please tell me what's gonna happen now. Does the FBI know you're here?"

Jane let out a big yawn. " Yes, they made me an offer. All charges dropped, if I go work for them. I told them no, unless they made you a job offer. So I sort of came here to offer you a job. You'd work with me again. And Cho as well."

Lisbon was silent for a moment. "Cho knows about all this?" she asked. "Uhuh." Jane said while playing with her hair.

" Well…..my job is a bit boring. A littlemore action would be nice." Jane smiled. His Lisbon was such a cop. He found himself fighting to stay awake. Lisbon brushed his lips with her.

"Sleep" she said. "I'll see you in the morning." A smile spread across his lips as he drifted off to sleep. Dreaming of a life with Lisbon by his side. The way it should be.

The end.

_A/N Thank you so much for reading this. _


End file.
